Petals of the Rose - A RWBY Fan Fiction
by Story Stratos
Summary: HIATUS - Following the lives, friendships and romantic relationships of those in the RWBYverse, this collection of personal works attempts to create story arcs relatable to canon material using a consistent cast and experiment with scenarios to create 'realistic' content. Rated T for: Mild and Strong Themes & Fantasy Violence. White Rose, Arkos, Bumblebee, NoRen & VelSun.
1. Chapter One - Wonderful Mornings

RWBY Fan Fiction – Petals of the Rose – Chapter One: Wonderful Mornings

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The morning sun's rays spread warmth throughout the city of Vale, those who woke early were able to see the glorious sight of the dawning star and those who slept were able to sleep that little more comfortably before dawning themselves.

Well, almost everybody sleeping was sleeping peacefully.

"Yaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg!" Ruby Rose called out at her sleeping sister, trying to wake her from her fitful slumber, the older sister tossing and turning in the bed, likely in the grips of a nightmare, or just sleeping uncomfortably. Blake Belladonna snapped awake and stared across at Ruby and Weiss Schnee, who were cowering across from Blake and Yang Xiao Long, trying to stay on the other side of the room, both of whom were staring at Ruby's elder sister.

Blake shifted her vision to the bunk above her and saw, to her shock, that the bunk was on fire, with Yang's Semblance having triggered in her sleep. Blake's reaction was instant, she rolled quickly from her bed, pulled a bucket of cold water from under Weiss' bed and threw it onto Yang.

"That won't work Blake! My glyphs wouldn't even have an effect on her!" The heiress called out.

"Not trying to douse her flames." Blake said cryptically.

A couple of moments occurred, and a grumbling noise was heard as Yang suddenly pulled herself up, the flames instantly extinguishing with her consciousness.

Ruby and Weiss let out a sigh, while Blake placed the bucket back under Weiss' bed. Yang stretched out her arms, however a hand brushed past her hair. Silence followed as the tension grew with Yang's realisation that her hair was completely soaked.

"WHODAREDTOSOAKMYHAIRIWILLTEAROUTTHEIRLUNGSFORTHISTHEYBETTERSTARTRUNNINGOROWNUPNNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Yang screamed out at her teammates, clearly using the entirety of her lungs as across the corridor from their room, Jaune Arc lost his balance and fell onto Pyrrha Nikos, much to Lie Ren's shock and Nora Valkyrie's entertainment, who subsequently jumped onto Ren and brought him onto the ground as well.

Ruby and Weiss stared at each other, then pointed at Blake, neither one of the two wanting to be the target of Yang's anger. Yang cracked her knuckles and angled her head from one side, then to the other. Blake's quickly mumbled some parting prayers, hoping that if she was going to die, it would at least be quick. Yang jumped down and stood next to Blake, staring at the Faunus.

"I've always wondered something…" Yang began, even more cryptically that Blake had been earlier.

Blake swallowed in fear.

"Is the myth true?"

Everybody else looked at each other, wondering what Yang was on about.

"W-Which… m-m-myth?" Blake looked back at Yang, scared now for her entire existence, thinking that Yang wanted to know if Blake had nine lives, therefor could be killed nine times for punishment. This was, of course, not true, but Blake was not sure if Yang knew that.

"Are you going to land on your feet?" Yang smiled to the cat eared Faunus, then shoulder barged Blake out of the window, the Faunus completely shocked by the turn of events, however was able to use her reflexes to grab onto a tree branch that was just within reaching distance, much to her arms protest.

"And don't come back until you have a way to make up for soaking my hair!" Yang called out to Blake, who looked down sheepishly, a blush starting to form on her cheeks.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other in surprise, the turn of events happening so quickly that neither had a chance to quite comprehend them. Yang turned back from the window, clapping her hands together as if removing dust, then left to go use the shower. Ruby blinked at Yang as she went past, then burst out laughing as the door closed, much to Weiss' chagrin, however soon enough Weiss was laughing as well, remembering the look on Yang and Blake's faces.

"So glad that this morning is off to an amazing start." Ruby eventually managed to get her breathing under control. Weiss just looked at the open window, and saw that Blake had moved from the branch she was on, before moving off with Ruby to get breakfast from the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, Blake eventually joined the group after having to climb down the tree and going to buy something for Yang to make up for what happened, thankfully there was a small shop on campus for general groceries, ordering through the store a small gift for Yang.

"So…" Weiss pointed her cold stare at Yang, "What was your dream about?"

"…Why do you ask?"

"Well clearly it was scary enough to make your trigger your Semblance and set your bed on fire."

"…"

"Well? As a member of your team, and I am sure Blake and Ruby would support me in saying this, even though I would never believe that I would say it, we all care for you, you're the big sister of the group, so if there's anything wrong, just tell us. If it's too personal to tell Blake or me, there's always your sister, just remember, you can always trust us to help."

Everybody, including the members of team JNPR, stopped eating, and stared at Weiss.

"Weiss…" Ruby began, looking her teammate in the eyes with pride.

"That was the single nicest thing you have said to anybody." Blake smiled at Weiss.

"Yeah… well… Don't get too used to it… I mean we need to maintain a high efficiency as a team, and need to maintain our effectiveness as a cohesive unit." Weiss began to blush, now looking down at her food and resuming eating, not used to being complemented honestly.

Yang was completely silent. Slowly, she got up from her seat, then leant across the table to gently hug the Schnee heiress. Weiss returned the hug, then looked at Ruby, who was smiling at her.

"Thanks Weiss," Ruby answered for her sister, "That was really nice of you."

At hearing the complement from Ruby, Weiss began to turn bright red, then muttered, "Well, as I said, don't get too used to it…" however internally was thanking Ruby for the complement.

"If you must know…" Yang spoke up to Weiss, "I was having a dream about..."

Weiss cut her short, then leant across and whispered in Yang's ear, purposefully making sure her voice was too quiet for Blake to hear, "Was it about losing Blake?"

Yang looked at Weiss, eyes a little wide in shock, but nodded her head before starting to eat again.

Weiss had her smug little I-figured-out-you-before-everyone-else smirk pulling at the edges of her mouth, the continued to eat again.

Ruby looked at Blake, trying to see if the Faunus heard what was said, however Blake shrugged, as confused as everyone else.

Breakfast passed after that point more uneventfully, however Jaune slipped when trying to get up from his seat, causing him to fall onto Pyrrha for the second time that morning, with Pyrrha beginning to blush furiously with the contact with Jaune, especially since he had his face embedded in her chest, causing everybody to be silent, so that when Jaune pulled himself back up, a little dazed from the fall, he became confused by the silence, however eventually realised where his face had been, and began to apologise profusely to Pyrrha.

Blake swore that she heard Pyrrha say that she "Didn't mind that actually" under her breath.

Eventually everybody left the cafeteria, going to their rooms to collect the books required for the first lesson, however when Blake tried to enter the room, Yang stood in her way, effectively blocking the entrance.

"Nah-ah-ah! Not entering until you've made up for soaking my hair!" Yang wagged a finger at Blake, who's only instant reply was one of her feline ears twitching.

"… Fine…" Blake pulled out her Scroll and opened it, then turned it to show Yang an image of what was on the screen, then asked "Happy?"

Yang was looking at a pair of yellow and orange boxing gloves detailed with intricate flame patterns that flowed from the fingers.

"Oh my god Blake…"

Blake immediately began to worry that she had brought the wrong thing, and was about to apologise for it when…

"I love them!" Yang screamed like a little girl, and then hugged Blake, enveloping her is a bear hug, drawing Blake in as close as physically possible.

Blake dropped a nervous sweat, clearly both sisters had a penchant for things that beat up people. Blake had only thought that Yang might have wanted to take up recreational or competitive boxing.

Weiss and Ruby stared at the sight, then at each other, and began to laugh again at the relationship between Blake and Yang, Ruby eventually having to wipe away tears as she was laughing so hard.

Yang stared Blake in the eye, then began to stammer out a sentence.

"I-I guess I have to t-tell you something Blake…"

"What is it Yang?"

"W-Well… It's something I've wanted to say a quite a while…"

"How long is a while?"

"… Four months…"

"… So you've wanted to say this since the first to second week."

"… Maybe?" Yang looked away sheepishly.

Blake shook her head, then turned Yang to look at her.

Yang took a deep breath.

"Blake… I think that I… I know that I…"

"What is it Yang?"

"I love you, god damn you!" Yang stamped her foot on the ground in order to muster the courage to speak.

Blake's gaze was completely focused on Yang.

"Then I guess I have to say… That I too have wanted to say this…"

"Please Blake…" Yang pleaded to the Faunus before her.

"I love you too." Blake's gaze never dropped.

"Called it!" Weiss shouted out, then looked away sheepishly when two pairs of eyes drilled into her, daring her to say another word.

"I also guess…" Blake continued with what she was saying, "There was always something that I wanted to do with you too…"

Now Blake was encroaching on the territory that Yang knew well.

"And what might that be?" Yang said as Blake began to step a little closer until the scent of her shampoo was almost overwhelming.

"This." Blake turned her cheek upwards towards Yang, who angled her face downwards for her.

Weiss quickly reacted, putting a hand in front of Ruby, who was staring at the two who were about to kiss, so that Ruby would not see what occurred. Weiss could not spare the sight of the JNPR team leader, Jaune, as he left his team's room to walk towards the lockers, and saw Blake and Yang kissing each other with furious passion. Pyrrha poked her head out of the room in an attempt to call for Jaune, however then also saw Blake and Yang.

Pyrrha's instant reaction was to throw caution to the wind, and then pulled Jaune in and kissed him. Nora saw this and decided to do the same, latching onto Ren again and kissing him. Weiss held her hand over Ruby's eyes, making sure that she did not see what was occurring, Weiss trying to make sure that Ruby was still maintaining her innocence, as she was only fifteen, and not yet passed the age where people started to make these decisions.

Weiss tried to look away, however her fascination at the scene, borne from her lack of any real relationships, kept drawing her eyes back to the sight.

Eventually Yang and Blake came up to breathe, but still looked into the other's eyes, glad for the confirmation of their feelings.

Blake then slapped Yang across the face.

"That's for not letting me propose first."

Ruby squirmed under Weiss grip, trying to see what was going on.

"Don't try Ruby, I think it would be rated sixteen to eighteen if this were a film."

Yang laughed, then looked into Blake's eyes, "The kiss wasn't, however the things I have in mind might be."

Weiss sighed, today was definitely getting off to a wonderful start.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Notes

Yes, Yang can scream an entire sentence without having to pause for breath, deal with it.

I also decided that the age of consent in Vale is sixteen, meaning that Yang "technically" has not broken any laws with the knowledge of her having had a lot of previous relationships in the past. Guess what? Deal with it.

Also, this is a relatively short chapter. I decided that my first chapter would be roughly the smallest chapter size I would use (i.e. 2000ish words not including A/N). So can you guess what? Next chapter should be longer. Deal with it.

Okay, brusque author's notes aside, this is the first RWBY fanfiction I have made, and the first fanfiction I have published in a while, and I have run into the problem I ran into when I first tried to write fanfiction, being I have written far too many essay style pieces, and as such can find it difficult to get past that particular style of writing, however I have, unlike with my first fanfic, been working behind the scenes, writing countless fanfics while going around my daily life (for those who do not believe me, I use my iPod, and it now is difficult to find normal notes as there are so many fanfics saved on there) so this time I am far more prepared, unlike last time where I was just writing on a whim, this time I have put some thought into the layout, presentation and most definitely content of my writing. Also, some of you are probably wondering, why do I write out numbers as full words, such as sixteen, or four-hundred and nineteen? Because I like to distinguish general numbers from more specialised numbers such as dates or currency. So I write dates as "30th July 2029" and currency as $64.50, £64.50 or €64, 50.

Anyway, that is Chapter One of "Petals of the Rose", so I hoped that you enjoyed it. Please feel free to give constructive criticism, and any general comments, as long as they are not just a thinly veiled attempt to annoy me or anybody else in the comment section. There's a general rule in life that I always try my best to follow, and that is "Don't be a dick."

/Extended AN - Since posting this, I have made several alterations to this content, namely the reading and 'blurb' since I have decided to change this from one major plot arc with smaller arcs interspersed below, to a collection of smaller arcs set in chronological order with a consistent cast, i.e. chapters will have an indeterminate effect on following chapters, usually in the construction of atmosphere and character development, whilst the plots of the chapters will usually stay separate unless it is a multi-chapter arc. There will be contradictions to this, however this will usually be in the form of characters making plans which are only carried out several chapters down the line.

/Extended AN #2 - I have taken a while between posting the first chapter and going through with finalising the second. I am proud of this chapter, and want to maintain this level of quality in the second piece, at least in my eyes, and I am super-critical about my work. Please do not expect these chapters to be frequent releases, as this is merely a hobby sparked from a compilation to write one night, which then evolved into me realising the next morning that I had not taken a break, had been writing and re-writing for hours. At that point, I have up on sleep and continued working on what turned into this chapter.

/Extended AN #3 - I should really learn to write assorted author's notes, however I am lazy, one I start writing I cannot bring myself to stop unless I am completely satisfied with my work.

/Extended AN #4 - Right, small confession to make. I published this on the 26th of May this year, and wrote it the day before. It is now (at the time of writing this ExAN) the 22nd June. I did have some content ready for publishing, however I went over it today and decided that it was not up to scratch. So sorry, it means a slightly longer delay, plus I have been getting sidetracked with at four additional RWBY FF ideas, two of which I have developed slightly. So sorry again, the *hiatus* will continue for a little longer, however you should be able to look forward to good quality content, at least it has to be in my opinion, as well as several new stories. Also, I have a poll on my profile page, so please give your opinion of what story I should focus on alongside this.

/Extended AN #5 - Removed the poll, I have decided that I will be creating a RWBY AU (Not the Traditional Lower-High 'Magitech' Action Fantasy, which is RWBY's genre, more a High 'Pseudo-Magitech' (possibly Action) Fantasy) currently named "At the Height of my Fantasies", since it is the story premise that I feel has the most immediate potential for development. So there will be focus on that with this being developed alongside, since that is now the focus of my work.

So until then, see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - A Mixed Author's Note

Okay, now to post an author's note. This is IMPORTANT, so please read. I have been away for a week, and during that time, (by away I mean out of country) and that means I have had a chance to review my plans for RWBY fanfics. Firstly, Petals of the Rose is on tempory hiatus! Sorry, a few of you seems to enjoy this, but thereis some good information! My creative spark, which died for a while, is back again! Where shall this be seen? Why, in a new idea that I have had, which as far as I know is unique in terms of setting! Pretty exciting, no? Expect that in a little while, featuring one of the things I think should be in every RWBY fanfiction (my personal opinion and my opinion alone) WhiteRose! Otherwise, I feel that this is far better as, in my opinion, and I write to please me, this works so much better as a story. Finally, I write this practically just after seeing RWBY Volume 2 Episode 1, which for those who do not know, is now out for public viewing! So I had to wait until half past MIDNIGHT... Boy was that worth it though! Official canon WhiteRose not entirely confimed, but hopes are still high! Otherwise, RWBY now seems quite a bit more polished, what was once a rough diamond is now a glistening jewel! Man, the comments as well... 1000 within a minute of public release! Including me! Yeah, right now, for me, everything is good. Creativity reinstated, RWBY Volume 2 is awesome, I get to write more RWBY fanfiction... Yeah, its a fine life.


End file.
